Et s'il suffisait d'une discussion ?
by Maiachan5
Summary: Lily est perdue, elle ne sait plus quoi faire... Et s'il suffisait d'une discussion pour que la situation évolue ?


Coucou tout le monde !  
Je poste cette fanfic sans prétention, écrite en une soirée sur une inspiration subite. Sans prétention parce qu'elle est courte, peut-être un peu naïve, un peu fleur-bleue et probablement pas très plausible... Mais j'ai aimé l'écrire et j'espère malgré tout qu'elle vous plaira !

Alors évidement, les personnages ne sont pas de moi ! ^^ Par contre, l'histoire et le côté fleur-bleue sont bel et bien de moi ^^'

Bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Une jeune fille était assise sur la balustrade du sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Seule, les cheveux au vent en cette belle nuit étoilée. Elle profitait de la douce chaleur de ce mois de mai et du silence de ce coin désert pour réfléchir.

Qui était-elle ? Lily Evans, 17 ans et préfète-en-chef à Poudlard. Elle était une jeune fille sérieuse, calme, sage, confiante et une amie fidèle. Mais elle était aussi têtue, orgueilleuse, passionnée, parfois révoltée et un peu gamine quand les circonstances le permettaient. Elle avait passé sept années exemplaires à l'école de sorcellerie, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu d'être nommée préfète puis préfète-en-chef. Cependant, Lily avait un _énorme_ problème et il se nommait James Potter. Jusqu'à trois semaines auparavant, il était un problème encore irrésolu, mais depuis, les choses avaient empiré…

James Potter était un jeune homme magnifique qui faisait fondre tous les cœurs de Poudlard (et ceux qui ne fondaient pas pour lui, battaient pour son meilleur ami, Sirius Black). Coureur de jupons, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Lily trois ans auparavant et n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire des avances pendant deux ans et demi. Après la Saint Valentin de cette année-là et un énième refus, il avait visiblement fini par abandonner de lui demander de sortir avec lui, mais il n'avait pas arrêté ses coups d'œil vers la jeune fille pour autant.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là si Lily n'avait pas eu un faible pour lui dès le départ (mais elle était trop têtue et orgueilleuse pour l'avouer : hors de question de faire partie de ses fans hystériques ou de sa liste de conquête !) et si son changement d'attitude ne l'avait pas intriguée… Elle avait passé plusieurs mois à se poser des questions sur le bourreau des cœurs mais n'avait jamais rien tenté ou demandé jusqu'à _ce_ jour.

Trois semaines plus tôt, à l'occasion de la victoire des Gryffondors sur les Serpentards au quidditch, une grande fête avait été organisée dans la salle commune des rouges et or. Lily, qui n'aimait pourtant pas tellement ce sport et qui était préfète-en-chef (et donc responsable de l'ordre), avait pourtant bu plus que de raison. Elle en avait eu assez de se torturer avec ses questions sans réponse et avait décidé de les oublier grâce à l'alcool. Alice, sa meilleure amie, avait bien tenté de l'en empêcher, mais Lily avait plus de force que la frêle jeune fille blonde (qui avait elle-même bu un peu…).

Alors elle s'était déhanchée sur la piste de danse, elle avait attiré les regards de nombre de garçons qui n'étaient pas habitués à la voir ainsi. Elle riait et gloussait à tout ce qu'ils lui disaient. Un garçon plus jeune qu'elle de deux ans et dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom lui avait demandé de l'accompagner dehors et elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer en riant. Alors qu'il l'emmenait hors de la salle commune, James Potter était intervenu, elle s'en souvenait clairement, même si tout lui semblait brumeux sur le moment même. Il avait jeté un regard noir au cinquième année qui était parti sans demander son reste.

- Je te ramène à tes appartements, lui avait-il dit.

- Tu as l'air fâché… avait-elle constaté avec un air d'enfant étonnée.

Il n'avait rien répondu, se contentant se soupirer. Il l'avait poussée vers l'extérieur pour la ramener aux appartements personnels qui lui avaient été attribués quand elle était devenue préfète-en-chef. A peine le tableau passé, il avait mis ses mains dans ses poches et avait commencé à marcher à côté d'elle en silence. Mais Lily se sentait seule dans ce couloir vide avec James si loin… Était-ce dû à l'alcool ? Peut-être… Peut-être pas… Elle se rappelait clairement avoir déjà ressenti cela auparavant. Mais ce fut à cause de l'alcool qu'elle lui avait pris le bras et qu'elle s'était serrée contre lui. James avait paru surpris, mais il l'avait laissée faire.

Arrivés à l'appartement de la jeune fille, il l'avait ramenée jusqu'à son lit (puisqu'elle dormait à moitié et titubait trop pour y arriver sans dommages). Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, elle l'avait attrapé par la manche et l'avait tirée vers elle.

Surpris par la force de la jeune fille (surtout dans cet état), il était tombé sur elle, le visage à dix centimètre du sien.

- Reste… lui avait-elle susurré.

- Lily… Je ne pense pas…

- S'il-te-plait, reste…

James n'avait pas su résister. Lily ne le savait pas, mais pour lui, elle était la femme de sa vie. Il l'avait aimée au premier regard et il n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle.

Quant à elle, elle était attirée par lui, plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, et l'alcool a l'effet bien connu de désinhiber les gens… Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Le lendemain, Lily s'était réveillée dans son lit, seule. Elle avait cru un instant avoir rêvé, mais son mal de crâne lui prouvait qu'elle avait effectivement trop bu la soirée précédente et que ce qui s'était produit avait de fortes chances d'être vrai…

Dans les trois semaines qui avaient suivi, elle n'avait que peu croisé James et il s'arrangeait pour l'éviter soigneusement. Encore une preuve qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé sa nuit avec lui.

Cette soirée lui avait déjà laissé une trace indélébile mais elle pensait sincèrement pouvoir l'oublier jusqu'à ce que… ses règles n'arrivent pas…

Assise sur la rambarde, elle laissait ses larmes couler. Elle avait eu plusieurs jours de retard, alors elle était allée acheter un test grossesse lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Pendant trois jours, elle avait essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle au ciel. Qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait en parler, mais elle ne savait pas à qui. Devait-elle mettre James au courant ? Que se passerait-il si elle le gardait ?

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Lily ?

La jeune préfète-en-chef se retourna précipitamment, surprise que quelqu'un ait pu arriver. Elle manqua même de perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, un bras chaud la retint immédiatement par la taille. Quand elle leva la tête, elle croisa deux yeux dorés qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

- Remus…

Remus Lupin, un de ses meilleurs amis, loup-garou, mais également un des Maraudeurs. Depuis le début de leur scolarité à Poudlard, il était dans la même chambre que James, Sirius et Peter Pettigrow, personne assez insignifiante aux yeux de Lily. Ils formaient tous les trois un groupe de joyeux lurons qui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs aux professeurs et surtout aux Serpentards.

- Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix douce.

_Si tu savais…_ pensa-t-elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il était un ami de James et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit tiraillé entre le devoir de garder un secret et celui de tenir un ami au courant d'un élément important le concernant. De plus, elle n'était même pas certaine que James lui ait parlé de leur aventure d'un soir… Alors à quoi bon l'embêter ?

- Ne te tracasse pas, ça va ! C'est juste que je stresse pour les examens…

- Déjà ? lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est dans moins d'un mois ! Et ce sont nos ASPICS ! Ce n'est pas rien ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme rit de sa réaction, Lily fit semblant de bouder et elle crut vraiment l'avoir dupé. Cependant, elle vit dans le regard de son ami qu'il savait qu'elle lui avait menti. _Fichu loup-garou !_ pensa-t-elle. Mais il avait au moins la bonté de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Après une discussion agréable, il la raccompagna à son appartement, à temps pour le couvre-feu.

- Bonne nuit Lily !

- Bonne Remus ! Et merci de m'avoir raccompagnée !

- C'est un plaisir de servir une aussi gentille demoiselle !

Et il s'éloigna dans le couloir. Au moment où elle allait fermer la porte, il se retourna pour dire une dernière chose.

- Tu sais, si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là !

- Je sais Remus, je sais…

**OoOoOoOoO**

- James.

- …

- James ?

- …

- James !

- …

- JAMES !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, affalé dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, se redressa en sursaut.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rem' ?

- Il faut que je te parle !

Le jeune Potter s'affala à nouveau contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Je t'écoute… soupira-t-il.

- C'est Lily…

- Mais je lui fiche la paix à Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore à me reprocher, hein ? Depuis la Saint Valentin, ça va, j'ai compris ! le coupa directement James, la colère pointant dans sa voix.

- Ce n'est pas ça, James… Elle ne va pas bien… Quelque chose la tracasse !

L'interpelé se contenta de regarder le feu avant de répondre.

- Elle stresse déjà pour les examens !

- C'est effectivement ce qu'elle m'a fourni comme réponse…

- Ben alors ?

- Alors ? Tu sais comme moi qu'elle ne se mettrait à pleurer pour les examens un mois à l'avance !

- Elle… ?

- Oui, elle pleurait ! Tu m'écoutes maintenant ?

Oui, depuis la Saint Valentin James avait arrêté de courir avec Lily, l'amour de sa vie, pour lui laisser la paix relative qu'elle demandait depuis si longtemps. Mais son cœur, lui, ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de battre pour elle. A la fête pour la victoire des Gryffondors sur les Serpentards au quidditch, il l'avait suivie des yeux toute la soirée. Il avait vu rouge quand tous les garçons de l'assemblée lui avait tourné autour, mais il était resté campé sur ses positions malgré tout : lui laisser la paix. Il n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir quand le cinquième année avait voulu l'emmener dehors. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, alors il préférait qu'elle se fâche sur lui pour être intervenu que de la laisser avoir des regrets. La suite avait échappé à son contrôle et, mort de honte, il était parti au petit matin avant qu'elle ne se lève. Il s'était dit qu'elle allait lui en vouloir à mort… Il l'avait alors évitée et n'avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé à personne… Il avait jusque là assez bien réussi… Même s'il devenait de plus en plus irritable de jour en jour.

- Je l'ai trouvée sur la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie. Elle parlait toute seule, se demandant _ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça_. Et le tout en pleurant.

James détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux y faire…

- N'est-elle pas l'amour de ta vie ? demanda Remus sur un ton moitié ironique, moitié colérique.

- Si mais…

- Ca ne te fait pas mal de savoir qu'elle ne va pas bien ?

- Si mais…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tenter quelque chose dont tu as le secret ? C'est maintenant qu'elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés !

Le jeune Potter ramena ses jambes contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Elle ne veut pas de moi, et tu le sais bien ! Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer…

Remus s'accroupit devant lui et le força à le regarder.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a décidé à abandonner, je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il s'est passé en détail la nuit où tu l'as raccompagnée, mais je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et je sais qu'elle a besoin de toi maintenant !

- Mais…

- Mon problème de fourrure me permet de sentir certaines choses, tu le sais. Alors ne discute plus !

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ma Lilou adorée !

Lily venait à peine d'arriver dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner quand Alice lui sauta dessus, faisant preuve une fois de plus de sa formidable bonne humeur. Elle était le rayon de soleil des septième années, toujours heureuse, toujours prête à aider, et elle aimait tout le monde. Elle était la meilleure amie que Lily ait jamais eue. Elles s'étaient rencontrées dans le train le jour de leur arrivée à Poudlard et elles ne s'étaient pour ainsi dire plus quittées depuis.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Alice ! rit la préfète.

Elles s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, parmi leur groupe d'amies. Elles riaient, discutaient, mangeaient, sans se rendre compte qu'elles étaient observées.

En effet, un peu plus loin, James Potter, qui était particulièrement matinal (c'est-à-dire pas en retard), observait l'élue de son cœur.

- Tu es bien matinal, Corny ! dit Sirius en venant s'installer à côté de lui.

- Salut Pat…

- Et pas bavard en plus ça ! La journée s'annonce bien…

- Ne te tracasse pas Sirius, lui répondit Remus (qui était toujours à l'heure, lui). James essaie de réfléchir pour une fois !

Le jeune Black regarda ses deux amis, cherchant à comprendre l'animosité du loup-garou et l'état amorphe et dépité de son meilleur ami. Mais puisque la réponse n'était pas écrite leur visage, il décida que la meilleure solution était d'attendre. Et quel meilleur moyen d'attendre qu'un bon petit déjeuner ?

Pendant ce temps, James avait repris son observation, tout en mangeant négligemment. Il trouvait Lily plus belle chaque jour. Il aimait la façon dont ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos, les différentes lueurs qui animaient ses yeux, le sourire qui illuminait son visage quand elle était avec ses amies, la manière dont elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure quand elle était concentrée, et même la rougeur de ses joues quand elle s'énervait sur lui. Il se rappelait encore avec une netteté incroyable le jour où il l'avait rencontrée… Elle avait les cheveux plus courts à l'époque, qu'elle avait attachés en deux nattes. Elle venait de quitter ses parents pour monter dans le train, elle était un peu perdue et elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Ils s'étaient bousculés, sans le faire exprès. Ils s'étaient tous les deux excusés et le sourire qu'elle lui avait fait avait chamboulé son cœur… Depuis elle n'avait plus quitté ses pensées… Trop timide pour aller la trouver, il avait fini par en parler à ses amis. Sirius lui avait proposé de s'entrainer à draguer avec d'autres filles… S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas suivi ce conseil qui ne l'avait en fin de compte pas du tout aidé… Non seulement Lily le prenait pour un Don Juan, mais en plus il perdait quand même tous ses moyens devant elle et était juste capable de dire des choses plus débiles les unes que les autres.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant l'élue de son cœur pâlir, puis partir précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Il se redressa et remarqua qu'Alice avait l'air aussi surprise que lui.

- Vas-y ! lui intima Remus en le forçant à se lever.

- Mais…

- Vas-y ! lui ordonna le loup-garou.

Sans savoir comment il s'était retrouvé debout, James sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle. Il chercha du regard où était la jolie rousse, mais il ne la voyait nulle part. Il bénit Merlin en sentant dans sa poche la carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait pensé emporter avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il courrait en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, en se demandant ce que Lily pouvait bien faire dans un endroit pareil (alors que tout le monde avait tendance à l'éviter à cause du fantôme en question).

Arrivé à destination, il entrouvrit doucement la porte. Il entendit des ricanements, probablement Mimi, et… un autre bruit… Lily était visiblement en train de rendre son petit-déjeuner… Elle ne devait effectivement pas être au meilleur de sa forme.

- Je te vois bien souvent ces temps-ci, petite préfète, ricana le fantôme.

- Oh la ferme ! s'écria Lily en sortant de la cabine dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un évier où elle se rinça le visage. Puis elle s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier, regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

- Mais qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Gastro ? Trop mangé ? Des galipettes qui ont mal tourné ? Empoisonnée par un admirateur fou ? Des potions qui te sont monté à la tête ? Des…

- Ca va Mimi… Je sais quelle est la raison ! Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi à moi ?

Lily se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, appréciant la fraicheur du carrelage.

- Pourquoi pas à toi ?

- Merci, ça remonte le moral…

Elle resta un moment silencieuse à fixer le plafond. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la porte était entrouverte, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Et puis, personne ne passait jamais par là, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. De plus, personne ne la chercherait avant une heure puisqu'elle n'avait pas cours tout de suite… Elle avait donc un peu de temps devant elle et elle se décida à parler au fantôme… Après tout, elle avait besoin de se confier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

- Je suis tombée amoureuse et j'ai fait une erreur… En fait, j'en ai fait plusieurs. Mais la plus récente est la pire… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. D'un côté, j'ai peur, je suis tétanisée. D'un autre côté, je sais ce que je ne veux pas, et ça me complique encore plus la tâche.

- L'amour est le plus beau sentiment qui soit, répondit philosophiquement le fantôme.

Lily fut surprise de l'entendre émettre une pareille vérité.

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tout le monde le pense, ajouta Mimi au regard étonné de la jeune préfète.

Elle se posa à côté d'elle sur le sol.

- Tu te confies à moi, alors je te fais profiter de ce que toutes ces années à errer sous forme de fantôme m'ont apporté !

- Oui, l'amour est beau… répondit Lily. Mais il est aussi difficile et il fait souffrir.

Elle ne savait pas quel les mots qu'elle prononçait touchaient James, de l'autre côté de la porte. Il avait mal de l'entendre dire tout ça. Il avait mal de savoir qu'elle était amoureuse, et pire, qu'elle souffrait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que lui l'aimait comme un fou, qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle, pour lui rendre le sourire.

- Qui ? demanda simplement Mimi.

- Un garçon fantastique, mais qui joue avec moi… Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai rencontré. Il me semble que ça fait si longtemps déjà… Il avait l'air si insouciant, si sincère, que j'ai immédiatement craqué pour lui… Mais il a joué avec moi, et quand je lui ai tout donné, il m'a laissée seule. Le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à le détester…

Les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage brisaient le cœur de James. Il avait si mal de la voir pleurer, de la voir si fragile, de la savoir brisée par cet homme qui avait emporté son cœur…

Puis soudain, Lily eut une sorte de soubresaut et s'excusa auprès du fantôme pour retourner s'enfermer dans la cabine. Elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, plus pâle que jamais. Mimi se planta devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- _« Je lui ai tout donné »_, dit-elle, c'est bien ce que tu as dit ?

Lily approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu es enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily approuva à nouveau.

James, de l'autre côté de la porte, était statufié. Lily… Sa Lily… était enceinte… d'un autre homme, qu'elle avait aimé depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu… Et son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux…

- Il a été le seul et il le sera à jamais… dit la jeune fille en enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux. Il aura suffi d'une seule fois…

James avait décroché de la conversation à cet instant. Les dernières paroles lui avait fait un choc… Il se leva et s'en alla… Il alla jusqu'à son dortoir et croisa Sirius. Celui-ci essaya de lui parler, lui demandant pourquoi il était parti si vite au petit-déjeuner, pourquoi il faisait une tête pareille,… Mais James ne lui répondit pas, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il prit son balai et sans prévenir, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola, laissant son meilleur ami choqué dans le dortoir.

- Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Jamesie ?

Deux bras entourèrent sa taille et une voix douce murmura à son oreille.

- Il est en train de découvrir quelque chose de grande importance…

- Tu ne m'en dis pas assez, Rem' ! protesta Sirius en se retournant.

- C'est bien assez pour le moment mon cœur ! sourit Remus avant d'embrasser son petit ami.

- Ca aussi, va falloir qu'il le découvre un jour où l'autre… répondit Sirius.

- Oh, on lui fera la surprise pendant les vacances ! Sinon, il risque de mourir d'une crise cardiaque à force d'apprendre des nouvelles !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Assise à son banc, Lily n'arrivait pas à prêter attention à son cours de Métamorphose. James n'était pas apparu de toute la journée… Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Même si elle le traitait de tous les noms, elle l'aimait, malgré tout.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Elle avait définitivement pris une décision cette nuit. Elle allait garder ce petit être, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le tuer alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Et puis, il était une part de celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais…

Elle savait que c'était de sa propre faute si elle était dans cette situation. Elle avait passé des années à repousser Potter, ce garçon vaniteux qui lui demandait sans cesse de sortir avec lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui ! Elle ne voulait pas être une de plus sur son tableau de chasse ! Elle voulait sortir avec James, celui qui l'avait charmée simplement par son sourire sincère le premier jour, celui qui riait avec ses amis, qui était prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aimait, celui qui était si bienveillant avec les plus jeune, toujours là pour aider. Mais face à elle, il n'était jamais _James_, il était toujours _Potter_.

Quand le cours se finit enfin, elle s'excusa auprès de sa meilleure amie et retourna dans ses appartements. Elle avait encore une heure avant le souper et elle voulait en profiter pour souffler un peu. Elle lâcha son sac dans un coin et s'étala dans le divan sans aucune grâce. Elle lança un accio pour faire venir son réveil et le programma pour qu'elle puisse arriver à temps pour le repas. Ensuite elle ferma les yeux, bien décidée à profiter de ce moment de tranquillité.

- Pourquoi ? entendit-elle soudain.

Elle se redressa brusquement et se retrouva face au garçon qui ne quittait pas ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Potter ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.

- Tu es ici chez moi, et tu n'as rien à faire ! Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand je te pose une question !

Mais James ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de Lily. C'est seulement à ce moment-là, alors qu'ils étaient à la même hauteur, qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air perturbé.

- Potter, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, touchée malgré elle par son expression.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne sais dire que ça ? Et pourquoi quoi ? soupira Lily qui en avait assez de l'entendre prononcer le même mot.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais enceinte ?

Il regarda droit dans les yeux pendant que le visage de la jeune fille se décomposait. Elle n'avait mis personne au courant, il ne pouvait pas savoir !

- Co… Comment… ?

- Comment je le sais ?

- Oui…

- Je t'ai entendue, tout à l'heure, avec Mimi Geignarde.

- Tu ne pouvais pas ! Tu n'avais pas le droit d'écouter notre conversation !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, à la fois de tristesse et de colère.

- Je l'ai fait quand même…

Elle commença à crier, à pleurer, évacuant les émotions qu'elle emmagasinait. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se débattit furieusement, le frappant même, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'énergie et se contente de pleurer sur son épaule.

- Je vous ai écouté depuis le début, j'ai tout entendu…

- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! sanglota-t-elle.

- Je sais… Mais même si tu m'en veux de l'avoir fait, ça m'a permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses…

- Tu es content de savoir que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire je suis quand même amoureuse de toi ? Que j'ai succombé à ton charme comme toutes les autres greluches ?

- Oui et non…

- …

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, l'entrainant avec lui.

Lily avait l'impression de plonger dans un abîme sans fond, et paradoxalement, sa bouée de sauvetage était la cause même de cette chute.

- D'un côté je suis heureux de savoir que tu m'aimes et d'un autre, j'aurais préféré l'apprendre dans d'autres circonstances…

Lily pensa qu'en effet il aurait probablement préféré une déclaration en public pour que tout le monde puisse enfin voir sa victoire, mais elle se retint de le dire. Elle se contenta de profiter de la chaleur de ses bras, pour la deuxième et dernière fois.

- Tu as parlé à Mimi de la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré…

- Pitié, ne parle pas de ça… J'ai assez sans que tu en rajoutes une couche… murmura-t-elle.

- Lily, ce jour-là, je suis aussi tombé amoureux de toi ! lui dit-il avec conviction et douceur.

La jeune fille se détacha de ses bras et le repoussa.

- Arrête James, j'en ai assez ! Arrête cette comédie et laisse-moi en paix !

- Mais Lily…

Elle se leva, en colère.

- Tu as appris que je t'aimais, que tu étais la seule et unique personne avec qui je ferai jamais l'amour ! Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, tu as eu le cœur de Lily Evans, celle qui te résistait ! Tu peux aller le crier sur les toits ! Maintenant, vas-t-en ! s'écria-t-elle en lui désignant la porte.

Il se leva à son tour, mais plutôt que de se diriger vers la porte, il se planta devant elle. Il sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort de silence.

- Désolé, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire, le temps que je dise ce que j'ai à dire.

Lily le frappa encore, pleura encore, le tout en silence, puis accepta de se rasseoir.

- Je t'aime Lily, depuis le premier jour ! Quand je t'ai entendue dire à Mimi que tu étais amoureuse mais qu'il jouait avec toi, j'ai eu le cœur brisé. Je voulais venir te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler. Mais je n'ai rien fait, parce que je me suis dit que tu m'en voudrais… Et puis à la fin, j'ai compris que tu parlais de moi… J'ai été chamboulé et j'ai passé la journée à réfléchir. Je ne comprenais pas… J'avais toujours été honnête avec toi… Et puis j'ai compris…

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes, les yeux plantés dans les grands yeux verts face à lui.

- Je n'ai pas joué avec toi, Lily, jamais ! Oui, je suis sorti avec beaucoup de filles. C'était une stupide idée de Sirius, comme quoi j'aurais plus d'assurance avec toi si je m'entrainais avec d'autres filles avant. Oui, j'avais l'air vaniteux, prétentieux, exécrable devant toi. Je me rends compte que ça pouvait prêter à confusion, mais malgré mon « expérience » avec les filles je perdais tous mes moyens face à toi. Oui, je t'ai laissée seule ce matin-là… C'était la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire. Je voudrais me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés, te voir te réveiller et me dire bonjour avec ce si beau sourire que tu m'as adressé le premier jour. Mais ce jour-là, j'étais persuadé que la meilleure chose était de partir, que tu serais plus heureuse de voir que je n'étais pas là. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que tu me détestais…

Les yeux de celle qu'il aimait ne le quittaient pas, remplis de larmes, mais éclairés par une lueur d'espoir.

- Je t'aime Lily ! Tu es la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimée !

Lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux, parce qu'il détestait la voir dans cet état, parce que c'était dur pour lui de tout avouer, parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction,… parce qu'il l'aimait…

- Cette nuit-là a été la plus belle de ma vie, et en même temps la plus triste. Mais je ne regrette pas, pas même les conséquences, parce que sans cela, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'aurait jamais eu lieu et que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de venir te parler.

Il glissa tendrement sa main sur le ventre de Lily qui le laissa faire.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas décider, mais je serai près de toi, dit-il d'un ton doux.

Et Lily se jeta dans ses bras. James enleva le sort de silence et la serra fort contre lui.

Elle sanglota longtemps contre lui, s'agrippant à sa chemise comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe, tandis qu'il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Tu pensais vraiment tout ce que tu as dit ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Tous les mots, du début à la fin.

- Pourquoi tu as arrêté de venir me trouver après la Saint Valentin ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ce jour-là, tu m'as remballé encore plus fort que d'habitude. Tu avais mis tellement de haine dans ton refus… Tu n'avais jamais dit les choses ainsi. Et un peu après je t'ai vue sourire à un Serdaigle… Pour moi, c'était signe que ça ne valait même plus la peine d'essayer. Tu souriais à tout le monde, sauf moi que tu détestais…

- Je ne te détestais pas… Je déteste ton côté orgueilleux… J'avais fait un magnifique rêve cette nuit-là, à propos de toi. Le matin, je me suis dit que si tu étais aussi adorable que dans mon rêve, vu que c'était la Saint Valentin, j'accepterais de sortir avec toi. Mais tu as agi exactement comme les autres fois, et j'ai été encore plus déçue…

Elle soupira, s'accrochant un peu plus à la chemise de James.

- En fait, tout n'est qu'un malentendu…

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, simplement à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Puis Lily leva enfin son visage vers celui de James.

- J'ai décidé de le garder, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. Tu resteras vraiment près de moi ?

- Oui, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés.

Alors enfin, la jeune préfète passa ses bras autour du coup de l'homme qu'elle aimait et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un baiser amoureux, tellement attendu, tellement espéré, scellant une promesse d'avenir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A l'heure du souper, Sirius se plaignit pour la énième fois à Remus que James n'était toujours pas réapparu. Et Remus, pour la énième fois, dit à son petit ami secret que leur meilleur ami réapparaitrait quand il le souhaiterait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Le jeune Black soupira et commença se servir. Après tout, la nourriture n'attendait pas ! Il allait se mettre à manger, fourchette à la main, quand les portes de la Grande Salle laissèrent apparaitre le couple le plus improbable qui soit !

Lily et James venaient de passer la porte, main dans la main, souriant de bonheur. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés des Maraudeurs (dont Sirius qui venait de perdre tous ses neurones). Alice vint les rejoindre immédiatement, harcelant sa meilleure amie de questions. Mais elle parlait tellement vite que Lily n'avait même pas le temps de répondre.

- Alice, dit gentiment James, elle te racontera tout plus tard, mais là elle doit reprendre des forces !

Il servit de force sa petite amie qui se mit à rire devant tant de prévenance.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, James !

- Non, mais c'est tout comme ! répondit-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Plus tard dans la soirée, les Maraudeurs (excepté Peter qui était aux abonnés absents), Lily et Alice étaient dans l'appartement de la préfète-en-chef. Ils racontèrent tous les deux leurs mésaventures. Sirius faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. Alice cria sur Lily pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue, puis elle s'extasia et sautilla partout quand elle apprit qu'elle serait bientôt marraine. Remus leur fit un sourire bienveillant, leur disant « Il était temps ! »

Puis Sirius, comme vengeance, décida que James méritait d'avoir un choc lui aussi. Il embrassa alors Remus. Ce fut au tour du futur papa de tomber dans les pommes, sous les rires des deux jeunes filles.

Quelques mois plus tard, naissait un petit garçon du nom d'Harry Potter…

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


End file.
